


Agog

by WordHunter (Runic_Purple_Panda)



Series: The Golden Trio (Plus One) Rise Again [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Ginny Weasley is Yamanaka Ino, Harry Potter is Uchiha Sasuke, Hermione Granger is Haruno Sakura, Ron Weasley is Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic_Purple_Panda/pseuds/WordHunter
Summary: Harry and Ron get to go to the Academy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not all of these fics have the actual word of the day in them, but they are certainly inspired by the word. The Word of the Day on Dictionary.com on [Tuesday, June 8, 1999](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/06/08/agog) was _AGOG_ – highly excited by eagerness, curiosity, anticipation, etc.

“You mean I get to be a ninja?” Ron asked.  “Really, Old Man?  You mean it?”

“I do,” the Hokage said, “but if you want to be a ninja, you have to study hard.”  Ron’s shoulders slumped slightly.  He had never been one for studying.

Then he brightened again, “I just gotta find my otter-girl, so she can help me study.”  Ron had refrained from using Hermione’s name out loud, just in case she had a new name like he did.

The Hokage smiled, “There’s no guarantee your otter-girl will be there.”  Ron frowned, not having thought that Hermione wouldn’t be there.

“Is there a bigger library in the ninja academy than in the regular school?”

The Hokage seemed puzzled by the question, but answered anyway, “Yes, I believe so.”

“Then she’ll be there.  She’ll be the one the staff has to drag out of the library.”

The Hokage chuckled, “Ah, one of those then.  You know what they say about the quiet bookish types?  Er, well, no, I think you’re too young.”

“Hmm, I can’t remember,” Ron said.  “Those are the ones they say are kinky, right?  My otter-girl is really kinky.”  And she’d probably kill him if she ever found out he told anyone that.

The Hokage choked on his pipe.

* * *

Harry was finally at the age to be attending the ninja acadamey.  He didn’t really want to attend the ninja academy, but he was an Uchiha, and according to his father, “Uchiha are always ninjas, unless there’s something wrong with them.”

Harry really wanted to say, “How did you manage then, with your head stuck so far up your ass?” but thought better of it at the last second.  His father may have been an arrogant asshole, but he was a _powerful_ arrogant asshole, and Harry’s magic was still rather erratic.  He’d share the thought with Itachi later; his older brother would find it amusing, he was sure.  He was being escorted to class, when he saw a teacher dragging another student towards the office.

“It would have been way better if I had some of George’s Instant Darkness Powder,” the boy muttered.  Harry’s head snapped to the blond.

“Boy I hope that was Ron and not Ginny,” Harry muttered before his escort stopped him at a door.

“Here you are Uchiha-san.  I hope you have fun,” the woman escorting him said, pinching his cheeks.

“Ah, hello, Sasuke-kun, was it,” his new teacher said.  “I’m very pleased to meet you.  Why don’t you go sit by Ino-chan for now?”  Harry nodded and went to sit next to the girl the teacher had pointed out.

Harry noticed what she was drawing right away, hope welling up in his chest, “Pygmy puffs?  Wait, is that Arnold?”

“Harry?” the girl asked, hopefully.  Harry nodded.  She launched herself at him, kissing him.

“Ino!” the teacher yelled.  “What are you doing to Sasuke!?  Get off of him!  Is-is that tongue?”

Harry really hoped this was Ginny, otherwise Ginny was going to kill him later.

* * *

It wasn’t until the next day that Harry managed to pull the other boy aside, and drag him over to Hermione and Ginny, now named Sakura and Ino.

“Ron?” Hermione asked.  Ron nodded.

“Well, at least we’ve still got the same color hair," Ginny said.  "When’s your birthday?”

“October tenth, why?”

“Ha!  I’m older than you now!”

Ron scowled.


End file.
